Recuerdos de una vida
by Andrea Duarte
Summary: Carlos Santana le cuenta a sus hijos y nietos como a sido su vida y como se enamoró de Marie Schneider


Recuerdos de una vida

Carlos Santana estaba sentado con su mujer, sus hijos y sus nietos en la mesa de su casa. En esas fechas estaba siempre la casa repleta de gente. El resto del año también, pero en ese momento tan especial, era un momento sobrecogedor, estaban celebrando la cena de nochebuena. Se encontraban en el país de su mujer, Alemania. Si Alemania, porque su mujer no era nada más y nada menos que Marie Schneider la hermana también del ex-futbolista Karl Heinz Schneider.

Todo estaba preparado para la cena. Había de todo, pollo relleno, gambas cocidas, jamón, queso, mantecados, etc. Con una familia tan grande imposible que les sobrara algo de comida. Cuando todos comieron y terminaron de fregar los platos, se sentaron todos en los sofás que había en el gran salón. Ahí rieron y vieron la televisión. Los nietos de Carlos Santana le pidieron que les contará su vida ya que sólo conocían algunas anécdotas relacionadas con su tío abuelo Karl Heinz Schneider.

Y así empezó a recordar su propia vida.

Yo nací en Sao Paulo, Brasil, como ya sabéis. Mis padres biológicos me abandonaron en el campo del Sao Paulo creyendo así que allí me recogería alguien. Y efectivamente, allí había un señor, de avanzada edad, que me recogió. Se trataba del cuidador del campo donde me abandonaron. Él y su mujer me criaron como unos verdaderos padres, aunque por la edad yo les decía abuelos. Dentro de esos días conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo y compañero de trastadas, Luciano Leo. En un trágico accidente mis abuelos murieron y es ahí cuando me adoptó el señor Bala.

Este señor solo quería convertirme en un ciborg del fútbol. Me prohibió salir con mis amigos a jugar, y me encontraba todo el día metido en una habitación o en entrenando a fútbol. Uno de esos días, Luciano Leo con unos muchachos para ayudarme a escapar, pero fracasaron. El señor Bala se dio cuenta y me amenazó de que si me iba todos los padres de esos chicos se quedarían sin trabajo. Entonces decidí quedarme con el señor Bala. Todos los años que estuve con el señor Bala, eliminé todo tipo de sentimiento. Lo que me importaba solamente era jugar al fútbol y ser el mejor. A los 18 años pude decir delante de todo el mundo que el señor Bala no era mi padre. Así me liberé de él.

Un día me enfrenté a Tsubasa Ozora en un partido. Yo creía que le podía ganar, pero me derrotó. En ese partido, conocí algo que nunca supe, el fútbol puede ser divertido. Aparte de eso Tsubasa me enseñó que el balón es mi amigo. A partir de ahí comencé a sonreír y a disfrutar del fútbol. Fui creciendo cada vez más como futbolista y quise enfrentarme a Tsubasa Ozora pero en un campeonato mundial. Quería qué junto con Luciano Leo, Rivaul, Pepe y los demás compañeros de la selección brasileña ganará el mundial derrotando a Tsubasa.

Fue en un mundial, cuando me enfrenté al gran Káiser de Alemania, como era conocido Karl Heinz Schneider. Me habían dicho que era igual de bueno que Tsubasa Ozora y me dieron ganas de enfrentarme a él. Alemania fue un gran contrincante, pero pudimos vencerlos. Realmente vuestro tío abuelo era realmente bueno jugando al fútbol, pero que no me escuche decirlo. Bueno a lo que iba. En los pasillos del estadio vi al Káiser con una muchacha cinco años menor que él. La trataba con mucha familiaridad. Yo pensaba que sería su novia. Bien equivocado que estaba. Fui a felicitarlo por el gran partido que había hecho. Y ahí me presentó con la chica con la que estaba hablando. Se trataba de su hermana Marie, también cinco años menor que yo.

Me quedé impresionado con la belleza de esa niña. Aunque en esos momentos ella tenía dieciséis años, me cautivó por completo. No me atreví a decirle nada por miedo a la reacción del que sería mi futuro cuñado. Pero al día siguiente la volví a ver, pero esta vez sola. Ahí si me atreví a pedirle el número de teléfono para seguir en contacto. Terminó el mundial y ganamos a Tsubasa y a la selección japonesa. No lo pusieron muy reñido.

Volví a Brasil donde seguí jugando. Me mantenía en contacto con Marie, la muchacha que me había enamorado. Uno de esos días, me ofrecieron una oferta en el Real Madrid, en España. La cogí enseguida porque así volvía a enfrentarme a Tsubasa Ozora en la Liga, en la Copa del Rey y en la Champions League. Además, con el Real Madrid podría enfrentarse al Bayern Múnich, en el cual jugaba Karl Heinz Schneider.

Pasaron dos años de mi llegada a España, decidí pedirle salir a Marie, pero ella ya estaba saliendo con otro. No quería decirme cual era ese chico, pero por medio de Karl me enteré de que era Gino Hernández, el portero de Italia. Me desilusioné bastante. Por culpa de mi orgullo deje de hablarle y decidí cortar toda relación con ella y su hermano, aunque me seguiría enfrentado a este último. Marie me seguiría llamando y yo no respondiéndole.

Pararon otros pocos de años más, cuando vi lo solo que me encontraba. Mi amigo Luciano Leo había venido a visitarme a ver cómo me encontraba. Vio mi mal estado y me obligó a contarle todo lo que me pasaba. Me dijo lo idiota que era, que tenía que tener más agallas y luchar por la mujer que amaba. Esa noche estuve toda la niche sin dormir, pensando en lo que me había dicho mi mejor amigo. Al día siguiente, para mi sorpresa me llamó Marie. Le cogí el teléfono inmediatamente. Estuvimos hablando largo tiempo.

Ahí Marie me dijo que ya hacía varios años que había dejado su relación con Gino y que quería hablar conmigo. Yo le pedí disculpas por cómo me había comportado. Otra vez volvimos a hablar todos los días. Ella me comentó que era mucho mejor hablar por _Whatsapp_ así que cambié mi anticuado móvil y me compré uno nuevo. A partir de ahí hablábamos a todas horas. Ya le pedí que saliera conmigo y ella aceptó. Karl me advirtió de que si le hacía daño a su hermana lo iba a lamentar.

Así comenzamos a salir. Marie terminó su carrera de periodismo y de vino a vivir a España conmigo. Todo era perfecto. En la final de la Champions, le pedí matrimonio y aceptó. Nos casamos al año siguiente. Fue una gran ceremonia. Mis éxitos en el Real Madrid crecían día a día. Empezaron a venir los hijos. Estábamos muy contentos con nuestra familia. Llegó el momento de mi retirada. Decidí que el mejor lugar para vivir sería Alemania para estar cerca de la familia de Marie ya que a mí no me quedaban nadie de mi familia en Brasil.

Mis hijos crecieron y tuvieron sus propios hijos. Y aquí estamos viviendo otra nochebuena más.

Cuando Carlos terminó de contar su historia, sus hijos, nietos y su esposa estaban llorando. Él les dijo que no pasaba nada, que estaba feliz por la familia que tenía.

Al final terminaron la noche riendo y cantado mientras que por la ventana se veían caer copos de nieve.

 **NOTAS**

En primer lugar, Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yōichi Takahashi.

Parte de la historia de Carlos Santana la he cogido del Road de 2002.

Espero que os guste😊


End file.
